


running through my mind all day

by averzierlia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a snapshot of the cross country trip searching for recruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running through my mind all day

They were in Nevada, the desert stretched long and hot before them, phantom heat distorting the asphalt.

Erik was driving from the passenger seat, head tipped back and eyes closed, while Charles had one arm resting out the window and the other wrapped around a hip flask of good whiskey, the two of them taking turns drinking and passing it back.

 _cop_ Erik thought idly, recognizing the feel of the car commonly used by law enforcement.

 _not a problem_ Charles thought back, plucking the flask from Erik’s hand with nimble fingers and taking a healthy swig before resting his head on his hand, fingers casually touching his temple. _too hot to sit and explain why we’re drinking and driving_

Erik’s answer came in not thoughts but impressions, hot sun beating on the hood of the car, adding to the heat the metal of the engine was giving off, the strange state of lassitude that driving with his power gave him.

Then as the cop passed them without seeing they were there –

 _i knew you couldn’t be so uptight and moral about your power all the time_

 _god, shut up, too hot to argue_ Charles thought at him, too hot to even muster up annoyance as he passed the whiskey back.


End file.
